2-D
Stuart Pot ''' (also known as '''2-D) is the lead vocalist and Pianist of Gorillaz. Background Stuart Pot was born on May 23, 1978 to David and Rachel Pot. His real name is Stuart Pot (his last name was often thought to be Tusspot, though his father changed his name to "Pot" shortly before Stuart was born to avoid him from getting bullied at school), but is often shortened to Stu-Pot. He was born in Hertfordshire, England and was raised in Crawley, England and was educated at St. Wilfred's School (the same school that educated the members of The Cure). His father, David Tusspot, worked as a mechanic and owner of the Tusspot's Fairground. His mother, Rachel Tusspot, was a nurse who supplied Stuart with headache pills from his tree accident. Stuart wasn't a very intelligent boy, he was known as a kind person and had a general love of music. His parents recall a little ten-year-old bouncing around in his room listening to The Clash, Agustus Pablo, The Human League (this band was his favorite) and many other musicians of the sort. He hit his head when falling from a tree at the age of eleven, causing all of his hair to fall out. When it came back it was a deep 'azure blue'. When he was 19, the drama in his life began when hooligan Murdoc Niccals, age 31, purposefully crashed his Vauxhall Astra through the wall of Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, where Stuart had been working, in an attempt to ramraid it and steal the synths. Murdoc's bumper crashed into Stuart's face, landing him with an 8-ball fracture also known as 'hyphema', although he can still see. Murdoc was arrested and sentenced to carry out 30,000 hours (1,250 days) of community service as well as care for the vegetablized Stuart for 10 hours every week. One year later, in a poor attempt to impress some women, Murdoc performed a 360 in a Tesco car park in Nottingham with his vehicle. This sent Stuart crashing through the windscreen, hitting his head on the curb, fracturing his other eye. When Stuart awoke after what seemed to be him sliding on the cement for about a mile, he turned to look at Murdoc. This is when Murdoc knew he had his front man. "A fractured-eyed blue-haired god", Murdoc recalls. Murdoc nicknamed Stuart '2-D', which stands for the "Two Dents" in his head. Rather amusingly, Stuart adores his new nickname, dropping the use of his birth name completely and even signing formal letters with the first name "Two" and surname "D". 2-D would appear to have a chronic history of violent blows to the head, coupled with a complete lack of natural intelligence. Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett commented on this, saying that he has a blank sheet of paper where a brain should be. Despite this, he serves as Gorillaz's lead vocalist. Gallery 2-DGorillaz.jpg Category:Mascots Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Sidekicks Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Insecure